


The giant blue whale

by Morie_mordant



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extended Metaphors, Friendship/Love, Identity Issues, Metaphors, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morie_mordant/pseuds/Morie_mordant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hold each other's hands. They pull each other out. They love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The giant blue whale

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from Russian. Once I'll quit being a lazy ass and translate all my 150 works ....

The lament of the school bell is heard all around, but they don't even attempt to move. Afterwards, a smart girl Momoi will look at her teacher, lean forward so that her lips almost touch his chin (he will gasp) and she will press her hands together, asking him to grant her with absolution. Afterwards, an invisible boy Kuroko will say with his quiet voice that he has been present the whole time – he will look serious and a little hurt – however, nobody has noticed him, _as always_. Afterwards, a proud and scornful bullhead Aomine will sniff loudly and accept detention with his head held high.

The smart girl and the invisible boy will wait for him at the lockers.

All that will happen later, though. For the time being, they listen to students going back to classes, and while the noise is dying out, they still lie on the hot surface of the roof.

 

They have just started the second year of junior high school; they don’t try to understand their feelings and affections. Momoi wants to learn how to cook; Kuroko wants to learn how to shoot; Aomine can’t be bothered to sort out his desires. Then Satsuki is going to throw that unnecessary cookbook away. Tetsuya will run away. Daiki will lose all hope to find an equal rival.

 

Aomine watches as sun rays get tangled in fair hair. On his right is a to be woman, the delicate laces of her bra form enigmatic white patterns under her blouse, and her eyes are closed from bliss. On his left is a man with strong arms and ceaseless faith in his teammates. Aomine loves the sun, loves basketball and invisible hands, which pass him the orange ball. He likes one’s prattle and another’s quietness. Both of them are going to be pretty pissed he got himself into detention, but neither will let a muscle on their faces twitch – their fake composure has got him laughing his head off every single time.

Tetsu lies with his feet facing the edge of the roof. His pale hand gently holds the palm of a wonderful baby-like pinkish color. The girl’s soft fingers curl around Daiki’s swarthy and calloused ones. His own grip an ivory wrist. There must be a couple of gray stains on Satsuki’s blouse, and Dai-chan’s sweater should have been washed a long time ago.

Someday Satsuki will stop crying during the matches, heartily wishing for the one she has been cheering on to lose. Someday Tetsu will gather himself up and offer him a fist bump again, offer him his friendship again, unconditional faith, passes and that lazy afternoon. Someday.

 

During detentions, Aomine sits in the last row to be able to look through the window. He’s bored to death. He counts down the minutes. Dozes off.

The sounds slowly fade away, there’s only a spreading peach tree with dainty branches and the high clear skies. The abyss. Daiki closes his eyes and feels as someone’s hands pull him out of the depth of water. Two hands. A female and a male.  
Sun dazzles him after the abundant darkness of the ocean.

Aomine feels serene.


End file.
